Anti-reflective coatings on ophthalmic lenses yield many benefits. However, most of optical labs can not afford the million dollar cost of vacuum AR coating equipment. In the ophthalmic retail market today, one hour of one day service is advertised constantly, and therefore a five day turn around on AR coated lenses via the central fabrication lab is resisted. The proposed research is to develop a solution based on the low cost sol-gel process of this problem in order to have Americans enjoying the benefit of AR coatings. Dip coating and spin coating technologies will be used in this research. The intrinsic low cost and compatibility with current the hard coating process will definitely increase the percentage of US AR coated lenses, thus benefit the American society. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Great potential exists in US $6 billion ophthalmic lens treatment market. The proposed fast, low cost fabrication of AR coatings on ophthalmic lenses will significantly increase the usage of AR coatings on lenses.